<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>幻觉 by OUO_OVO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505488">幻觉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUO_OVO/pseuds/OUO_OVO'>OUO_OVO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUO_OVO/pseuds/OUO_OVO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ac云染上星痕时期<br/>使用特效药压制星痕，特效药实际上是稀释的军用兴奋剂</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>幻觉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>zzbzq的幻觉play（？）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>透明的玻璃管上矜持地刻画着神罗公司的logo，试剂的淡蓝色随着手的动作慢悠悠地散开，冒出一两个气泡之后又沉静下来。克劳德对这东西很熟悉，当他还是个神罗士兵的时候，这种试剂是军中必备的药物，神罗甚至号称该药物没有任何副作用。</p>
<p>——骗人的。</p>
<p>克劳德拔开塞子，往水杯里倒入小半管液体。</p>
<p>没有人比神罗士兵更清楚这药物的副作用了：药物成瘾，麻痹神经中枢，失去自我判断能力，最后成为神罗最好用的炮灰。</p>
<p>那个傲慢的声音再次在记忆中响起。</p>
<p>「炮灰不需要有自己的思想。」</p>
<p>不经意间目击了这一幕的克劳德一直十分抵触使用兴奋剂，直到现在，他把这箱分配给他，本应该在训练和任务中使用的兴奋剂从神罗的训练校场上挖了出来。</p>
<p>充当一种奇怪的救命稻草。</p>
<p>克劳德的思想突然停滞了一秒，接下来就是那种已经习惯了的疼痛——左臂上的星痕又开始发作了。</p>
<p>肉体的折磨并不重要，因为现在还有更重要的事情摄取了克劳德的心神。</p>
<p>克劳德惊悚地发现，随着星痕的扩大，他开始越来越频繁地幻视，他随时如同置身火场，直视那双俯视众生的墨绿色蛇瞳，而后看到陨石以不可挡之势向米德加坠落，银发天使舒展开单翼，带来挥之不去的噩梦。</p>
<p>于是，克劳德决定尝试一下这种据说能压制星痕的药物，尽管他心里很清楚，这只是一份稀释的兴奋剂。但如果可以摆脱那无休止的幻觉，即使只是份安慰剂，克劳德也愿意尝试。</p>
<p>水在融合试剂之后显示出些微的蓝，克劳德缓缓摇开那一点犹豫，将这份特效药一饮而尽。</p>
<p>左臂的疼痛很快就消失了，取代疼痛的是神经过分的兴奋感，克劳德一直低落甚至有些麻木的情绪被强行拉动，他现在好像分离了两个自己，一个在清醒且冷漠地审视着身体突如其来的愉悦，一个快速地迷恋着没有星痕的感觉，从一个幻觉自愿走入另一个虚幻的世界。</p>
<p>这不是个好兆头，克劳德思维几近凝固。他近乎茫然地看着黑色羽毛在空中飘飘荡荡，有点无法思考这代表了什么，甚至还试图伸出手将羽毛接住。</p>
<p>漆黑的单翼将克劳德揽入怀中，克劳德指尖触碰到的羽翼温暖柔软，银色长发垂到他眼前，滑过他鼻尖，带来熟悉的玫瑰花香味，克劳德也曾迷恋过这个味道，才能条件反射地认出。</p>
<p>“萨菲罗斯……”</p>
<p>还是来了。克劳德呆滞地想着。</p>
<p>戴着黑色手套的手轻松夺过了克劳德手中的水杯，意味不明的哼笑在身后响起。作为曾经的1st，萨菲罗斯也很熟悉这个药物，他马上了解了克劳德现在的情况。不过他并没有帮克劳德摆脱窘境的想法，或者说，此时靠着克劳德如今强烈的、异常的思念现世的萨菲罗斯，更愿意顺水推舟地帮助克劳德加深记忆。</p>
<p>加强这个“幻觉”。</p>
<p>克劳德被药物剥夺的感官逐渐回归，恢复了力气，然而他的身体却不愿挣扎，还在享受着情欲被点燃的快感。他保持清醒的那一部分灵魂依旧冷淡，毫无感情地看着另一半的自己沉溺于萨菲罗斯给予的欢愉中，等待着药效失效的时刻。</p>
<p>浓白的液体在黑色的手套上十分醒目，克劳德闭上眼睛，不理会萨菲罗斯在耳边挑逗的低语，随着药效的消失，思念减退，萨菲罗斯的身形也逐渐不稳，直到消失。</p>
<p>“真冷漠啊，克劳德。”</p>
<p>克劳德挥开萨菲罗斯离开时散落的黑色羽毛，重新给自己倒了一杯水，在平静的水面上，克劳德看到星痕突然爬上了他白皙的脖颈，隐约勾勒出一个羽翼的形状，等克劳德凝神细看时，黑色的液体仍安静地蛰伏于左臂，等待其主人的下一次降世。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>